


Poetry & Prose

by quackquackbi



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Poetry, nothing's really related but at the same time it is, oneshots, some of these I wrote when I was an angsty 14 year old so be nice please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackquackbi/pseuds/quackquackbi
Summary: A collection of old poems and drabbles I wrote between 2012-2020.
Kudos: 2





	1. Hoping (Poem)

Where once green grass spread,

Now white snow has covered.

The trees, who once danced with

The fauns, now stand tall and bare.

One hundred years the winter has lasted,

never a Christmas, and many have lost hope.

Many have lost hope of the returning spring

that would mean the end of the White Witch,

the hope that would mean Freedom.

But for some, hope will never be lost.

For those who believe in spring,

Hope will never be lost.

Hope is what feeds their spirit,

their spirit is what strengthens their savior,

their savior is Who weakens the Witch.

When the Witch is weakened,

she can be defeated.

When she’s defeated,

Spring will return.

When spring returns,

flowers will bloom,

snow will melt,

and

Hope shall be stronger than ever.


	2. End of Days (Poem)

He is a giant.

For a long Time, he

slumbered,

beneath the surface.

Only now does

Father Time

awake.

He plucks the sun

from the sky

with only one hand,

and  _ –squish!- _

like a ripe orange.

Night has fallen.

Stars fall from

the heavens,

raining down

as a fiery haze;

the last light.

And the Lion, the King of All,

greets His friends

during this

End of Days.


	3. Innocence & Youth (Lucy Drabble)

Once upon a time, Lucy Pevensie was young and innocent.

She was a carefree girl during a war. Three older siblings, ones who worried, made the plans, and worried some more.

...

Lucy Pevensie asked for a simple game of hide and seek.

She got a new war. One she worried about. She was no longer as innocent, although still so young.

Queen Lucy was no longer as innocent. She had seen war first hand, had fought for her kingdom. She had almost lost her brother, the Black Sheep.

No longer innocent, yet still so young, was Lucy Pevensie.


	4. Black Sheep (Edmund Drabble)

Edmund Pevensie was a black sheep.

The traitor. The younger brother with the chip on his shoulder, the younger brother hidden in the shadow of Peter. The High King. The oldest.

There was nothing special about a middle child.

The traitor.

He told  _ her,  _ the White Witch, about his family. He had put them all in danger. For sweets.

The chip on his shoulder. He had been so mean to his little sister for no reason. He'd teased and poked fun at her because he was bored. He was none too gentle, either.

Edmund was definitely the Black Sheep.


	5. Lost (Susan Drabble)

Susan was lost.

She'd been lost before, then found, but she was lost again.

Susan Pevensie was past her days of tiaras and royalty; fantasy and fairy tale creatures. She had more important, more grown up ways to spend her time, like lipstick and shopping.

Yes. Susan was ready for the real world, even if her foolish brothers and sister were not; submerged as they were in fairy tale lands and adventures.

Lucy, Edmund, and Peter spent many afternoons trying to convince her they weren't pretending, but Susan had spent far too long getting herself where she was:

Lost.


End file.
